


handle it someday

by sandpapersnowman



Series: weekly mag fics i guess! [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Short, Spoilers, canon-typical weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: (spoilers up to episode 143!)The Dark is beautiful.





	handle it someday

**Author's Note:**

> every episode fucks me up just as much as the last and i die!
> 
> title from unlike pluto's [Riptide](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/unlikepluto/riptide.html) bc i forgot i love his music and have been on a kick today

The Dark is beautiful.

There is _nothing_. The train car swallows in, black pinpointing in on itself into a center that is _nothing_ , no light, no vision, no Seeing.

For just an instant, Jon feels peace. There is no weight of the Eye here, no weight of any shed light; he hadn't realized the near-physical pressure of it until it was removed by looking into This, and even as he floats separated from his god and afraid of the dark there is something entirely too serene about it.

All at once, it stops.

Beholding wraps around him again like a familiar coat, pressing in on his skin at every angle. Jon takes a shaky breath as Basira asks if he's okay.

 _'Better the devil you know than the devil you don't'_ , he thinks. R. Taverner, he Knows, and almost wants to laugh.

It would be ironic to lose an Archivist to the Dark, wouldn't it? Such an absolute opposite that offers _relief_ from what the Eye asks of him. Know nothing, See nothing. Jon would surely catch up on all the books he's wanted to read.

He nods and says he's fine, pulling his coat tighter in the cold.

**Author's Note:**

> supplemental: i'm also on tumblr as [sandpapersnowman](https://www.sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com) and in the official rq discord as lyric/ille! hmu!


End file.
